Puppy Licks
by Shifteraei
Summary: Inspired by impromptucoffee's Hug, chapter 39. Klaine PWP. Sometimes Blaine is such a puppy dog, with his puppy dog eyes and his jumping up on the furniture. And his obsession with licking things. Set post Original Song, pre-Born This Way


**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Definitely do not own Glee**

**Author's Note: Post-Original Song, pre-Born This Way. Inspired by chapter 39 of Hug by impromptucoffee, written with the permission of impromptucoffee, beta-ed by SecretDime.**

* * *

_**Puppy Licks**_

A light chuckle rang through the hallowed hall of Dalton, the unmistakable voice of Dalton's newest Warbler, filling the corridors. David and Wes, walking down the corridor, heard the sound coming from the senior study room and grinned; making a detour to see what was so funny. They knew Kurt and he wasn't the type to laugh so carelessly, so freely. Whatever it was that he was laughing about, it must be pretty darn amusing.

They intercepted Jeff and Nick on the way to check out things, just like they were. The door was propped slightly open and as one, the four of them stuck their heads in the gap to see…something that wasn't actually all that different to usual. It was just Blaine; leaping around on the furniture like he always did, grinning happily, tongue poking out of the side of his mouth, just like the puppy they often compared him to. Then he did something a little different.

He flopped onto the floor at Kurt's feet and rolled over, baring his tummy to him and staring up at Kurt with adoring puppy-dog eyes. Kurt rocked back in his seat and laughed hard, eyes streaming with tears of laughter. "You are such a puppy," he managed to gasp out.

Blaine grinned broadly, obviously having achieved his aim. The other four Warblers grinned at each other and backed out. Ever since Kurt and Blaine properly got together, they were both so happy, they had made each other so happy. The rest of them didn't need to spy on their happiness. Wes reached behind him and very carefully closed the door, trying hard not to make a sound. Lovely as Kurt's laughter was, filling the school, they deserved at least a modicum of privacy that they could still for themselves and Wes was more than pleased to help them get it.

Kurt laughed again as Blaine flopped at his feet, belly exposed. Still chuckling, Kurt raised a delicate foot slightly and used it to scratch lightly at his abdomen, raising his T-shirt ever so slightly. Blaine's eyes half closed and his tongue lolled out of his mouth in enjoyment. "Such a puppy!" Kurt said teasingly.

Blaine wiggled his butt slightly – if he had a tail, it would be wagging. He was almost tempted to go into a play bow, just to see if it would make Kurt laugh like that again. So immersed in working out new ways of making Kurt giggle at his antics, Blaine didn't notice that the countertenor had slid out of his chair to kneel beside him until Kurt's hands were on his ribs, too soft to be anything but tickling. Blaine yelped, hands flying to grab hold of Kurt's wrist, puppy-like brown eyes staring at him in shock.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, looking worried, like he'd done something wrong.

"I didn't know that I was tickling there!" Blaine stage whispered, hands convulsing around Kurt's delicate wrists.

A dangerous grin spread across Kurt's face and he pulled his hands out of Blaine's grip and poked him purposely directly on the newly-found ticklish spot on his ribs. He squirmed at Kurt's touch, slapping at his hands.

"Kurt!" Blaine growled, lunging from his spot on the floor, knocking the other boy backwards, trapping his hands under the weight of his body. He grinned mischievously, straddling his hips.

Blaine leant down and licked Kurt across the check, messily, rough tongue sending shivers of sensation down his spine. Blue-green eyes widened and glazed slightly, hands struggling out from under the Warbler soloist to grip tightly at the lapel of his blazer. Encouraged by his actions, Blaine relaxed, letting his entire body press against Kurt's, the contact thrilling. He licked along the countertenor's jaw, pausing to nibble at one perfect ear, savouring every noise forcing its way out of Kurt's throat.

Blaine's hands slid down the taller boy's body, efficiently stripping him out of his uniform, a grin forming at the realisation that hit him every time – he was actually allowed to touch Kurt like this, see all his perfect, pale skin.

Kurt gasped for breath, sweaty, the brush of Blaine's hands against his skin, not in a way particularly designed to be arousing and yet just was, in more ways than he could possibly describe. Blaine lapped at his collarbone, chasing a bead of sweat down that pale chest, detouring to nip at the muscles that had originally surprised Blaine, before flicking his tongue out to finally catch that drop of sweat.

Once Blaine felt he had successfully licked as much of the flavour of Kurt's sweat as he could, the dark haired singer headed to the main event. One broad hand wrapped around the base of Kurt's dick, squeezing gently. He moaned loudly, head flying back, long throat bared.

"Blaine," he moaned, desperation dripping from his voice and pores.

Grinning toothily, Blaine pressed his lips gently to Kurt's tip and lapped at his slit, curling his tongue around the pearly drops of liquid.

"Ahhh!" Kurt cried, hips surging upwards.

Pressing hard against his lower abdomen, Blaine pushed Kurt back down, licking across his shaft like a lolly pop. Emboldened by his current success, he slid down further, nuzzling at the countertenor's balls; Kurt dug his hands into Blaine's hair, ignoring the get to tug hard at his leashed curls.

Blaine ran a hand soothingly across Kurt's pale, smooth thigh and lifted it up, over his shoulder, giving him access to more of his boyfriend's delicious body. He hesitated for a moment, not entirely sure what he was doing.

Kurt gasped, body arching into the air, mouth gaping open, desperately for air as Blaine spread his butt checks and licked a long strip across his hole. The dark haired Warbler grinned against his skin and went in for the kill.

He darted his tongue inside Kurt's hole, flicking his tongue against the rim of his arse. Kurt froze, entire body tensing, hands digging deep into Blaine's scalp, as he came. Blaine grinned up at him, moving up his body, licking up the threads of cum painting the other boy's skin.

"Need a hand?" Kurt muttered, flushed and breathless.

"No," Blaine whispered, embarrassed. Kurt laughed and reached down, pulling Blaine up, kissing him gently. They smiled against each other's lips, Kurt rubbing his nose against Blaine's in an eskimo kiss. They relaxed, slipping into a contented sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

_Fin_

**Author's Note: I hope this wasn't too terrible. I'm not very good a writing PWP**


End file.
